〈短篇完〉花与国王 （梅闪）
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: FGO游戏背景/C闪 梅林XC闪


花与国王

/梅林闪

/fgo游戏设定

一一最古老的王者。吉尔伽美什是个怎样的王？

当被金发少女问及这个问题时，梅林面对着他正襟危坐的学生，面上挂着惯有的高深莫测的笑容。

"嗯哼~怎么突然问起为师这个问题？"

"我正在看老师的那本《列王纪》，所以有点问题想问老师。"

太过于年轻的学生不能读懂老师早已不再轻松的神情，仍然执着于自己想知道的答案。"吉尔伽美什王，是个什么样的...？"

"啊啊，他啊…"梅林语气渐渐沉了下来，似乎是被感慨添上了几分重量，"是个彻头彻尾的暴君呢，以绝对的暴君的意志统御国家，最终和国家一同走向灭亡。"

在听到暴君两个字后，金发少女几乎是立刻显得意兴阑珊，更不要说暴君后面还跟了灭亡两个字。她拧了拧眉毛，对接下去的内容也不再感兴趣。

当然，年轻如她，也无法懂得自己老师用那样的神情是在怀念什么。

# # # # # #

"花之魔术师梅林，于此回应您的召唤，竭尽所能满足您的愿望。"

手持法杖出现在召唤阵中的人一袭白袍，白发飘然散落在背后一一倘若忽略掉他脸上那异常灿烂、仿佛暗存着几分不怀好意的笑容，还是颇有几分魔术师应有的姿态。

此时的梅林颇有几分兴高采烈，因为阿瓦隆内的永生太过漫长又望不到尽头，而与并未死去的他签订契约、将他召唤而来又过于困难。曾经的他还能与另外两位同样拥有千里眼的存在通过远程互感打发时间，但有一天其中之一的所罗门突然莫名表示要毁掉人理，接着便再无音信，而很快另一位吉尔伽美什王也与他断了联系。

此后的阿瓦隆依旧绿草如茵，但掠过花与叶的暖风里似乎莫名多了几分寂寞。

感谢此次的召唤者，作为报偿我会少惹些麻烦，当然不过只是尽量。梅林轻快地想着，在将身体完全包裹的白光中对未来的御主露出了笑脸。

…

为什么如此安静，对我的到来不满意吗？还是...

"王，要把这个打回去吗？"

冷静的女声传进耳朵里，内容却令梅林嘴角一抽。

什么叫打回去啊？也太失礼了！我可是一流的魔术师，举世闻名的king maker—梅林唉！不满意我可以自己回去啊，为什么非要说打回...等等她刚才说说什么—王？

王？

如果再考虑召唤他的难度，做出这件事的难不成是一一

"回神，半魔！本王召你前来不是让你发呆的！"

听起来有几分低哑、但又饱含威严的声音一下唤醒了梅林，他终于知道将他召唤现身的人是谁。

"吉尔伽美什？王…这、这是？"

此事怪不得梅林惊诧，召唤者是吉尔伽美什实在令他难以置信，而且这位王看起来似乎不那么好—坠在额间本该作为那副惊人美貌的点缀的宝石反将他的肤色衬得异常苍白，紧攥着石板书的纤长手指似乎发着颤，上挑的眼角尽管晕染了些艳丽的红色，却仍挡不住隐约可见的疲倦。

究竟发生了什么能让他变成这样？

不过很快梅林就了解到了情况，"这是…魔兽？如此庞大的数量，那些藏匿在雨林深处的、沉眠在海底的，全部都…"

"看来还能有点用处。希德丽，给他安排个地方。"吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，向身边的女祭司如此吩咐后似乎就要将这家伙晾在一边。

"是。"

"等等！吉尔伽美什王，这到底是怎么回事？"梅林难得地严肃起来，以他的能力足以窥见的部分来看，目前的形势已经是万分严峻，而吉尔伽美什如今的状态也是同样。

"如你所见，由女神与无数魔兽造成的，不仅是乌鲁克、更是整个人类文明的巨大危机。"吉尔伽美什的语气平稳而严肃，"这只是开始，接下来会越来越艰难。赌上本王所拥有的一切。绝对不容许毁灭真正发生，所以快点，从那里让开，半魔。"

吉尔伽美什对这位来客毫不在意，直接将梅林从召唤阵中推开，举起了石板，闭上双眼准备再次吟唱。

"等等！"

梅林按下了那只手紧紧攥住手腕，石板"啪嚓"一声掉在了地上，"太勉强了，吉尔伽美什。召唤我已经消耗了你太多魔力，这座城周围笼罩的结界也是你，这种情况下还要进行召唤实在…"

"不要对本王指手画脚。"吉尔伽美什不耐烦地打断他的话，啧了一声甩开梅林的手，俯下身试图捡起掉到地上的石板。

"目前的局势你很清楚，如果再拖延的话…"

话音未落，高傲又不可一世的王在梅林的视线里晃了两晃，倒了下去。

梅林手疾眼快地接住他的身躯。

一一哎呀呀，我就说过不要勉强自己了，这次要不是我在你旁边，这张神造的面孔可就要遭殃了呢，美丽的吉尔伽美什王。

梅林无奈地看着自己怀里沉沉睡去的人，心情极佳地弯起了唇角。

"王..."慌张的希德丽将吉尔伽美什从头到尾检查了一遍，这才确信了那个看起来不怎么靠谱的白发魔术师"他没事就是魔力消耗过多睡一觉就好"的言论。

"接下来请将王交给我吧，梅林先生，我会安排人带您先了解乌鲁克的现状...？"

话未说完女祭司便发现对面的魔术师似乎沉浸在自己的世界里完全没听到她说什么，而且更没有将怀里的吉尔伽美什放开的意思，她的顿时语气冷了下来。

"梅林先生，请放手。"

"可是吉尔伽美什王的状态，令人很不放心啊。"梅林面露犹豫，怀里温热的身体令他十分不舍。

"放手，交给我来就可以了。"见此人这幅模样，希德丽忍不住加重了语气，说罢便直接从梅林怀里把人接了过来，还顺势狠狠赏了对方一记眼刀。

呃，看来目前还是不要轻举妄动的好。

花之魔术师望着祭祀小姐利落离去的背影，无奈地想道。

# # # # #

乌鲁克是个令人不得不赞叹的国度一一不得不赞叹它的坚毅与顽强。

即使处在魔兽的侵扰之下，这里的人们依旧从容而稳定，他们在街上谈论今天的劳作，进行羊毛与农产品的交易，民众们看到梅林身边领路的女官时自觉垂首行礼以示尊敬。

梅林甚至收到了几个胆大的小孩子送的糖果。

"你是王的客人，那么就一定不是坏人啦。"一个小姑娘笑着对梅林说，她的眼睛弯成两道月牙儿，甜美又爽朗的笑容感染了异乡的魔术师。

真是好啊，这样的笑容。

毕竟这是乌鲁克，吉尔伽美什的乌鲁克，如果是他所带领的国家，一定不会有问题的。

不久前心悬半空的梅林似乎在一瞬间得到了安定，打从心底露出宽慰的笑容。

"这里真是完美，堪称无懈可击。"

"这一切都是王的布置，所以请赞美王吧。"

希德丽领着梅林走上乌鲁克最外围的城墙，魔兽正在此之外潜伏盘踞，时时觊觎着这片祥和。

"除了军队布防与城市规划，最令人赞叹还是这里的人们。"

"那是因为吾王的存在。"希德丽正视着梅林，"王说乌鲁克不会输给这场灾厄，那么我们就一定不会输。"

梅林看到阳光透过头纱打在她的面颊上，尽管她只是吉尔伽美什的王宫里一位普通的侍女，但对于那位宛若神明的王虔诚的信赖让她充满了安定与力量，她用坚韧而纯粹的声音重复着那几个字。

"绝对不会。"

这位暴君用绝对的意志感染了国民，进而成为了整个国家的意志，该说真不愧是吉尔伽美什吗？

梅林轻轻舒了一口气，"啊，我了解了。"

# # # # #

吉尔伽美什所领导的乌鲁克堪称无懈可击，但是这座完美的战争都市仍有一处弱点。

梅林踏入建设在最高处、足以将整个城市一览无余的宫室—吉尔伽美什的寝殿，看到的是正陷在柔软的床中、在连日的疲劳中勉强恢复精力的王。

这具并不多么健壮的身体里寄宿的是支撑着整个乌鲁克的灵魂，他是敌方一心铲除的死敌，也是这座城市的死穴，一旦吉尔伽美什出现什么意外，那么这条辛苦建立的战线只有崩溃一途。

"怎么？沉湎于本王的容貌了？"吉尔伽美什睁开眸子便发觉那位魔术师的视线正牢牢黏在自己身上，他于是无声地勾起了唇，"既然有这个闲心，不如替本王做点有意义的事。"

"是，伟大的王。我正准备如此做，你看—"

吉尔伽美什本以为会看到城墙建设或是战况分析的石板，然而魔术师的手中却"嘭"地变出了一捧紫色的花。

"怎么样，觉得美丽吗？这是我特意为您准备的，具有安神的效果的花朵哦！"

梅林的脸上写满了表扬我表扬我快表扬我，而吉尔伽美什只觉得阵阵无力，果然不该对这种家伙抱有什么期待。

"希德丽，把这个家伙拉去砌墙！顺便把文件拿来，本王还要继续…"

结果话没说完又被这不靠谱的家伙阻止，梅林把试图起身的人按回了床上，"不行哦，吉尔伽美什王，我和希德丽小姐一致认为您现在最重要的事就是休息。"

眯起眼睛依然是一副调笑的样子，"不过以现在的状况，您肯定不会接受的吧？"

"你的办法？"

"由我来为您补魔！"梅林的样子仿佛一只终于亮出大尾巴的白毛狐狸，"别看这样，我作为一个魔术师可是很能干的呦~"

尽管可以厚脸皮毫无压力的说出这番话，但是梅林也已经做好脸上挨上几拳的准备，就在他提前替自己那张脸默哀的时候响起了出乎意料的声音。

"快点。"

"…啊？"

"快点，不是你说要补魔吗？"吉尔伽美什好看的眉毛微微蹙了起来，他的神情除了不耐烦，却并没什么抗拒的意思。

这、这也太顺利了吧？不这不重要，关键是...梅林顿了一下，"王啊，您也知道，我在那个小地方待了那么久，现在一时间…"

"…啧。"

吉尔伽美什的神色染上了几分嘲弄，他一把拽过口中仍在推诿心里不知道打什么鬼主意的梅林，直接翻身坐了上去。白皙修长的一只手伸进身下人的白袍掏出那根性器熟稔地抚慰起来，另一只手则用唾液沾湿了探入自己的后穴。

"呜…"

许久未经情事的地方不断传来不适与痛感，但随着手指逐渐深入，情欲的火花很快燃了起来，原本抗拒着的内壁在呼吸的调整间逐渐变得柔软，甚至分泌出些许晶莹的液体。

梅林无法看到对方的状况，他能感受到的只有灵巧又带着几分凉意的手指在阴茎上不断撩拨带来的刺激。吉尔伽美什的面孔落进他的视线里，那张漂亮的脸染上了情欲的绯红，却又仍带着几分居高临下的倨傲，令任何人都无法克制将其完全征服的想法。

"应该足够了。"

吉尔伽美什喃喃着抽出手指，扶着梅林的性器坐了下去。

那家伙有点大，不过只要放缓动作还是可以逐渐进入的吧。这么想着，充满弹性的甬道一点一点将略显狰狞的柱状物吞了下去，直到最后连根部都紧紧包裹了起来，仿佛要将其榨干一般轻轻收缩着。

如果说之前梅林还有暗中吐槽这位王为何如此熟练的余裕，那么现在的他已经完全被渴求快感的本能支配了。

"哈啊…唔！"体内某个位置被埋藏的性器碰触，惹得吉尔伽美什喉间溢出阵阵甜腻的呻吟，那双赤色的眸子也同时蒙上了一层暧昧的水汽，但他仍逞着性子调笑起了梅林。

"明白了吗千年处男，剩下的不用本王教你了吧？"

梅林将吉尔伽美什反压在身下，只听得耳边的喘息与呻吟在性器一次次抽出紧接着更深地进入时变得愈发甜美了起来。

"不必了，美丽的吉尔伽美什王。"

"唔嗯…半魔，过来…哈…"吉尔伽美什伸手圈住猎物的脖子，眼角那一点胭脂色愈发夺人心魄，"如何？本王这就教你最后的…"

我们两个到底究竟谁是半魔啊？梅林残存的几分理智里冒出了这样的念头。

柔软的双唇贴了上来，探入口腔的舌头尝起来仿佛融合了花朵的芬芳与美酒的醇香，令人欲罢不能，但是在这片令人沉醉的温柔里。梅林的视线陡然间被烧灼的烈火与咆哮的凶兽所占据，铺天盖地的纯黑覆盖了城池，在这片美丽的土壤涂抹出大片惨淡的暗色。

最古之王孤身而立，本该正被他拥抱着的身躯遍体鳞伤，流淌着触目惊心的殷色。

这样的画面令即将步入高潮的性事仓促结束，梅林顾不上掩饰自己的狼狈慌张地询问起来："告诉我吉尔伽美什，那是什么？"

"那就是我看到的未来。"

相比于梅林，吉尔伽美什则显得异常平静，阖上眸子让这场情事带来的热度逐渐冷却。

"我会死，这座城市也无法幸存，但乌鲁克仍会延续下去，就是这样。"

"那么城里的那些人们？"

"本王的子民一直都知道面临着什么。"

他语气平淡的叙述事实，从一开始吉尔伽美什就让他们知晓了一切，包括结局。

这个毫不讲理的暴君，梅林心下叹息。

魔力的补充，吉尔伽美什的情况看起来好了不少，但他仍需要再睡一觉来弥补操劳多时的疲惫。

脑海里那幅惨烈的画面依旧挥之不去，望着沉沉睡去的吉尔伽美什，梅林缓慢地叹了口气，指尖燃起一簇魔力，在那双裸露的双臂上绘出两朵淡紫的二月兰。

很美。

梅林看着自己的成果，满足地笑了起来。

可惜他没注意到进来检查情况的希德丽刚好看到了这一幕，女祭司隐在面纱下的脸狠狠地扭曲了一下。

这个该死的狡诈的魔术师，还是找个机会暗中解决掉吧！毕竟装扮王是她最大的乐趣。

至于魔术师？这种家伙多的是，随便再找一个就行了。

# # # # #

片段一 所罗门灭世事件起源

因为共有冠位资格，三位拥有千里眼的魔术师时不时会凑在一起打打牌打发打发时间。

这是项很有意思的事情，三双千里眼，吉尔伽美什和所罗门能看到之后三人打的牌，梅林能看到现在三人手里的牌，三个法师不断头脑风暴斗来斗去其乐无穷。

那真是段美好的时光。

然而，突然有一天，斗地主三人组一去不复返，再也凑不齐。

因为万恶的人类为了自己的欲望搞了一个叫圣杯战争的东西，并用一个吉尔伽美什很讨厌的东西把他召唤走了，这一走，就是十年。

自那之后，吉尔伽美什就像时装周开始的模特忙碌于各大秀场那样，频繁被各种圣杯战争召唤，天晓得哪来那么多关于他的圣遗物！

失去了打牌这一消磨时间的利器的所罗门表示空虚寂寞冷，他好想念吉尔伽美什，他好怀念往昔一起打牌没有该死的圣杯打扰的日子。

负面情绪不断积累，终于在吉尔伽美什又双叒叕一次被圣杯叫走后爆发了。

所罗门看着原本握在吉尔伽美什手里的纸牌散落一地，而睡过去的他本人由闻讯赶来的拉美西斯光速抱走，来得之快动作之一气呵成让人不禁怀疑他是不是早有预谋。

所罗门敢怒不敢言，职介克制什么的最讨厌了。

"诶呀~既然都这样了那我也先走了咱改天再聚欢迎来阿瓦隆做客啊。"

所罗门刚想说梅林咱斗地主改拉大车吧却见对面的白毛老狐狸撂下一句话脚底抹油溜得比兔子还快。

徒留所罗门对着一闪一闪的阿赖耶一脸懵逼.jpg

所罗门："我有一句…"

阿赖耶:"不当讲，说脏话不文明，这是参加圣杯战争的人类决定的。"

说完就灭了。

所罗门愣了三秒，抡圆了胳膊"啪"的一声把手里的牌摔在地上。

妈的！妨碍我打牌的都去死吧！该死的人类想要圣杯你要几个老子给你几个！该死的阿赖耶！看老子把人理全烧掉！

亲爱的牌友，我来拯救你了！

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我真是太天才了，我看谁还能阻碍我打牌。

片段二 贤王魔力消耗巨大事件（又名人类最古的铁拳圣女是无敌的）

我叫坂田金时，口头禅是「Gold」、「Golden」，喜欢的狗是金毛寻回犬，喜欢的节日是黄金周，喜欢的苹果是golden delicious，喜欢的行星是金星，喜欢的作家是金庸…我爱世界上一切的黄金！

今天，我遇到了我命中注定的人—我这次的master。

看那黄金般的头发，看那黄金的耳坠，看那黄金的头饰，看那充满黄金饰品的房间，看master身边自带的一圈黄金光芒…

啊啊啊！ master你的品位实在是太赞了！

啊，不过大将的状态似乎不是很好啊，嘛一定是因为召唤了本大爷消耗过大了。不过没关系这难道不是本大爷绝佳的英雄救美的机会吗？

正当我准备拉起master的手一表忠心的时候，哦那只手上还带着黄金的护甲，感谢天照大神赐我这样一个…噗哦！

旁边一记铁拳直接招呼上我的脸，这一击…好疼啊！我被直接打翻在地，我和打我的家伙厮打在一起，然后被送回了英灵座。

抱歉了我金光闪闪的master，我不能陪你了…

看着又一次化为碎光的servant，吉尔伽美什无奈地叹了口气，这是今天第几个了？"希德丽，这次又是…"

"王，这个耗魔太多，而且穿怪服留怪发，有损乌鲁克的市容。"

"那个有杀神枪你也是这么说的，那你准备怎么和本王解释下那个白天力量三倍的家伙？"

"不理解您的好的异端，不配存在于这个世界。"

"那个埃及的呢？"

"从他的眼神里我能看出他对您不怀好意。"女祭司淡定自若对答如流，表示自己一切都是为了王好。

吉尔伽美什心说希德丽你厉害了，本王都没看出来你居然看出来了，不过这些话不能说出来。他揉了揉眉心，"算了，继续召唤。"

片段三 一日身为万恶之源，终身改变不了的命运

我叫远坂时臣，是个魔术师，秉承远坂家的家训时刻保持优雅，以达到根源为己任。

终于我抓住圣杯战争这个机会，并召唤出了英雄王吉尔伽美什这一强力保障，然而万万没想到，就在我即将获胜的前夕，我被自己的弟子用自己送出去的刀捅死了。

不过好在上天有给了我一次机会。这次我一定要走到最后。

我刻意疏远了我的弟子言峰绮礼，让他不至于和我的servant有过多的接触。我还花了大力气从新找了圣遗物让以archer职介现世的英雄王以被评为最弱职介的caster现界，这样他就不得不依助于我的辅助了。

我这次的计划万无一失。

然而万万没想到，我又死了。

我叫远坂时臣，我召唤了作为caster的英雄王。然而caster英雄王有看穿未来的千里眼和充裕到不行足以在召唤一二三四个从者的魔力A，所以一出来就直接解决了我这个所谓碍事的御主，真是万万没想到。

end

全文 by 轩酱

感谢空酱的修改调整


End file.
